


COME ON AND SLAAAAAAAM

by elibean



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Crack Fic, F/F, NOT SERIOUS AT A L L
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elibean/pseuds/elibean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AND WELCOME TO THE JAAAAAAAAAM</p>
            </blockquote>





	COME ON AND SLAAAAAAAM

**Author's Note:**

> IM NOT FUCKING SORRY

Elise's massive muscles were sweating vigorously. She was dribbling the basketball across the court quickly, and trying her hardest to avoid her rival from the other team, Sakura.  
"Onii-chan!" she bellowed to Xander in her deep, booming voice.   
Xander moved to the side to take the pass, and caught the ball. He dribbled frantically, slipping past Ryoma and Takumi. Then, he made the shot.  
Sakura jumped up and slammed the ball out of Xander's hands. "N-not on m-my watch!" she yelled.  
Xander groaned and raged. Sakura dribbled to the other end of the court with booming stomps on the wooden floor. Elise knew what she had to do.  
She ran over in front of Sakura, and stole the ball right from her muscular hands.  
Sakura gasped, and Elise made her way up the court.  
She flung the basketball straight into the basket.  
"YEAAAAAHHHH!" she boomed. "2 POINTS FOR TEAM NOHRRRRR!!!!"  
She flexed, and Sakura steamed silently.  
Sakura, and the rest of Team Hoshido would have their revenge. Oh, Team Hoshido would win.

\-------  
Camilla's massive honkers jiggled as she ran down the court. She tried to make a shot, but Sakura slammed it down, as she had done with almost every shot before it.  
Hinoka, Takumi, and Ryoma celebrated as Sakura yelled and flexed.  
Elise was furious. Team Nohr was winning at first, but now, Sakura was dominating the court and catching up. Elise huddled with her teammates.  
"You motherfuckers ain't even fuckin' trying out there! Get your shit together!" Elise boomed.  
The other Team Nohr players nodded, and prepared to play as Elise took the ball.  
Sakura instantly moved to block her. "N-not on my c-court, bitch n-nigga!"  
Elise gasped angrily, and tried to move out of the way of Sakura.  
But, for a moment, Elise caught a glance of Sakura's surprisingly gentle face, blazen with sweat and vigorous rage. Elise threw the ball into the stands, confusing Sakura, who averted Elise's loving gaze.  
"Sakura...My heart...It must belong to you...only you." Elise muttered.  
"Elise... Y-you are my o-one and only l-love...You always have been."  
The entire audience cooed as Elise pulled Sakura closer.  
They met in a steamy kiss.

Then after the game they probably had sex in the locker rooms or something. No one really knows.


End file.
